inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Grayson (Forever)
Henry Grayson is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Eleven, Heroes Eleven, and Power Ranger Forever. He is a midfielder of Team Heroes and Dogwood Park. He was the captain and midfielder for Andres Academy. He is also a forward and midfielder of the Red Rangers. He is the Crimson Lightspeed Ranger. Background He was born in Mariner Bay, California with his parents, his sister, and his brothers. In year 2000, he moved to New York be safe from Queen Bansheera's attacks. He is the fourth child of the Graysons' family. Appearance Henry wore purple t-shirt that respentative his ranger color. He wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 7 on the white patch. For Team Heroes, he wore blue uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. For Dogwood Park, he wore yellow uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. For Red Rangers, he wore red uniform with the number 24 (Power Rangers Forever) and number 23 (Power Rangers United) on the back of the shirt. In Power Rangers he wore purple shirt with blue pants. He also wore red shoes and white socks. At the beach he wore purple swimming trunk. Heroes Eleven In Heroes Eleven, Henry wears a red cape during season 1 and changed his cape to blue in season 2 but it became red again during season 3. He always wears goggles which were given to him by Ronald Harris. His eyes are blue without goggles. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Ronald gave him some. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. Personalities Henry cares for his friends, and more importantly, his younger sister. He will do anything to help them. Hissatsu *'SH' Dark Tornado *'OF '(Shin)' Illusion Ball' *'DF Air Bullet' *'DF Spinning Cut' Combine Hissatsu *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Inazuma Break '(V2) *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Prime Legend' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguni 3gou' (G3) *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Twin Boost F' *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'DF Block Circus' *'OF Aikido' Keshin Anime only *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' (Midfielder form) Power Rangers Forever *'KH Konton no Ou Astroth '(Young form; FFI Team Heroes only) *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Adult form; FFI Team Heroes only) *'KH Sousha Maestro' (L5 Heroes only) Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX' Kidou Yuuto *'MIMAX' Shindou Takuto (L5 Heroes only) Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX' Carter Grayson **'SH' Evolution *'MIMAX' Jane Mitchell **'SH' Fire Tornado DD *'MIMAX' Patrick Corbett **'SH' Fire Tornado TC Realtionship *Carter Grayson (Half Brother) *Austin Grayson 2 (Adopted Brother) *Molly Grayson (Younger Sister) *Robin Grayson 2 (Older Brother) *Della Grayson (Older Sister) Trivia *He was the captain of his old soccer team, Andres Academy before joined Dogwood Park. *He is the genuis game strategy like Kidou Yuuto (Dub name: Jude Sharp). *He and his brothers, Carter & Austin are on the same soccer team in Power Rangers Forever and Power Rangers United. *He and his brother, Carter are on the same soccer team in Power Rangers Ultimate. See Also *Harold Grant; his evil counterpart *Tatsumi Ken; his sentai counterpart *Henry Grayson (GO); his GO's counterpart *Alternate Henry Grayson, Henry Grayson (Alternate), and Henry Mitchell; his Alternate versions Category:OC Characters Category:Male OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Wind Character Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Protagonists